Peace Treaty
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: As Halloween comes up, Lisa fears the return of Hank and Hawk, so Darcy sets out with cookies as a peace treaty between the Louds and the bullies.


**A/N: Story is based on a request from Exotos135. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"You are what you eat."

That is what my mom always said.

"Darcy, honey," she would start, "the things that people eat affect who they are and what they do. Meat eaters eat big animals like cows, so they get bigger and stronger. People who eat vegetables are calmer, and people who eat nice smooth fruit get nice smooth skin. So if you want to be a person who has the best of everything, you need to eat a balanced diet."

I giggled, before I asked my mom: "What about people who eat lots of sweets?"

She would smile and ruffle my hair. "Then they become sweet people like you."

And that's why I was making these cookies. My bestest bestest friend in the world, Lisa, was having some problems with some mean bullies, and I wanted to see if these cookies would change that.

As I poured more milk into the bowl of stuff to make cookies, I thought back to the talking with Lisa.

* * *

The Loud scientist was carefully holding an eyedropper, filled with violet liquid, over a flask of green chemicals. From the way she was sweating, even the casual observer could tell that this was a serious deal. For a scientist, this was of the upmost importance, for just a small mistake could cause a great explosion. Not the usual explosion she caused either. A great burst of heat, energy and death that could kill everyone in the house. She wished she could have done this experiment anywhere else, so as not to put her family at risk, but there was nowhere else with the tools necessary.

"Please let this work," she pleaded silently. "On three. One… two… thr…"

"Hi Lisa," came a cheery voice from the door.

"GAAAH."

Lisa cried out, first because of the shock and surprise, then because she accidentally threw her eyedropper in the air. She sighed of relief when it fell onto the ground, far away from her flask. It was harmless by itself.

That's when she turned to the source of the familiar voice.

"Darcy, while it is pleasing to see you, I would ask that you not agitate me while I am operating with perilous fluids."

Darcy looked confused, then giggled. "You say funny big words."

Lisa sighed, then put on a smile. It was good to see her best friend, especially at such a stressful time.

"So, Darcy, what can I do for you?"

Darcy held up two pictures, both of whom had two sets of costumes. In one was a ketchup and mustard costume set, and in the other was a dog and cat one.

"Since we were going to Trick or Treat together, I wanted to see which costumes we could wear together," said Darcy.

Lisa looked at the two pictures and realized that her friend was really eager for Halloween this year. Their first time going together, which made what Lisa was about to say that much harder.

"My apologies, but I cannot go retrieve confectioneries with you this All Hallows Eve."

Darcy looked like she was about to cry.

"No, no, no, please. This isn't your fault," Lisa said reassuringly. "It's just that… well…"

The young genius sat down on her bed, and beckoned for her friend to do so. When Darcy sat next to her, Lisa began.

"Last year, on this date, two Neanderthals named Hank and Hawk came around to our neighborhood, causing chaos and mayhem in order to steal away people's hard-earned chocolates.

"After a significant effort on the part of my siblings, the two of them were chased off. We had scared them until they claimed they were never coming back. It appears they were fibbing, as earlier this week they confronted Lincoln and told him they were coming back to take vengeance, and that 'there better not be any dark chocolate,'" said Lisa with an impression of a middle school thug. Darcy laughed at the impression.

"That's why I was working on that earlier," Lisa said as she pointed at the chemicals. "If the chemicals mixed a great deal, then they would cause a huge explosion, but just the right amount and it can cause great, but nonlethal harm. I hate to turn my own street into a site of chemical warfare, but… after what they did to my neighborhood last year, after they stole the twins' candy, after they bullied and assaulted Lincoln and Clyde, after they nearly flushed all of Lucy's hard work down the toilet, I can't afford to go easy on them."

The scientist said this with such determination in her eyes that Darcy couldn't help but feel a need to contribute to the cause.

* * *

And that's why I'm making these cookies. A peace treaty between those bullies and Lisa's family. And like my mom said, you are what you eat, so eating some nice cookies will make them not attack everyone.

And I want to the make the cookies so well that they won't even feel like standing up afterwards.

I sprinkle in some special ingredients once I'm done with the batter, one of which is my love for Lisa.

"MOM! I'm done with the batter. Can you bake them in the oven please?"

* * *

As I walk to where the tree house where the bullies are said to be, I have two thinkings going through my head:

First, why would they live in a tree? Are they part birds? Well, my dad did say that babies are delivered by storks. Maybe they got the idea from there.

Second, I hope they don't feel full by the time they're done eating, otherwise I'll have to make more peace treaty cookies.

Then I see it. It's a tall, long tree with a little hut on top, and a long ladder going down to the ground. I can see two people in the hut. It must be those meanies.

I take a deep breath, because I'm a little nervous that they might hit me. But then I straighten myself and put on a strong face. This is for my friend, I think to myself. If I can't beat them, there will be a big war, and Lisa will be sad.

I climb up the ladder, which is hard to do because I have a tray of cookies in one hand. When I get to the top, I smell a really, really nasty smell. Then I see the two bullies, Hank and Hawk, I think. They were reading comics with women and weapons on the cover. One of them notices me.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" The two giants look at me with anger and annoyance in their eyes and walk over to me.

I'm too shy to say anything, so I hold out the cookies in one hand.

"What is this? An offering?" the other one says.

Feeling a little braver, I nod and say:

"These are cookies I made for a peace treaty. You two hurt my friend Lisa and her family last year, and now she can't go Trick or Treating with me because she's scared of what you two are going to do."

Hank and Hawk weren't even looking at me when I was talking at them. When I said 'cookies' they just started staring at the tray in my hands.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," one of them, cutting me off. "Listen, kid, we're reeeaaallllyyy sorry. Aren't we, Hank?"

The other one nodded. "Yeah, what he said."

"So how about this? We take those cookies and in exchange, we never bother your friend Linda ever again."

"Lisa."

"Yeah, that."

I decide that, even if they were lying, these cookies would take care of these two. They were made to help a friend after all. And who doesn't like a nice cookie?

I hand them the tray.

The two of them look at the cookies with greedy eyes and immediately being to chomp down. I can't help but smile. One reason is that it's always nice to have your work appreciated.

"Hey, these are great chocolate cookies. What are they?"

I smile again. "I call them 'Chocolate Bombs,' because when you eat them, it's like an explosion of brown chocolate."

The two finished the cookies fairly quickly. They then turned to me and said:

"Hey, little girl. Those cookies tasted a little weird, but they were alright for a young kid to have made. Tell those kids on 1216 that we're not attacking them this year."

"REALLY?" I say with excitement, with a twinge of guilt for making the cookies taste a little funny.

The two look at each other. "NOT!" they both yell before bursting into hysterical laughter.

All my guilty feelings went away.

"In fact, tell the little squirt with the white hair and his family that they better have better cookies when we show up."

The two kept on laughing. I look at them with a very angry face, and tell them, in my best grown-up impression:

"You're not going anywhere."

The two stop laughing as Hank hears his stomach growl strongly. He clutches at it in pain.

"What's wrong bro?" asks Hawk.

"My stomach… it kills…"

"Oh good," I say. "The other special ingredient kicked in."

"What?" says Hawk also falls to the floor in pain.

"Well, I put two special ingredients in my cookies. One was love, the other was la…laza…" I pull out my dad's receipt from the pharmacy. "La…xa…tives" I finally sound out.

Lisa and the teacher would be so proud of me.

The two of them try to rush past me, but I stand in their way.

"Listen to me, you giant devils. You're going to be too sick to bother me and Lisa this year, so I won't come back. But take this as a warning… If you want to bother my friends next year, I'm going to return. But not to give you cookies. I'll come back for… ingredients. After all…"

I pull out a sharp cookie cutter, causing Hawk to flinch. I press it lightly to Hank's stomach, making a little blood flow out. He whimpers.

"…you are what you eat."

After that, I let the two of them run to the bathroom. They won't be bothering my friends ever again.

* * *

This year, Mr. Loud couldn't supervise us. He was scared by Lisa's jokey sister and broke his back. Lisa said she could fix it easily, but he begged her not too.

So this year, her older sister Leni had to take us from house to house. Me and Lisa wore our cute cat and dog costumes, with her letting her adorable baby sister Lily join us as a hamster. Right now, Lincoln was taking the whole party to another neighborhood where he claims they had big candy bars.

On the way, Lisa decided to tell me about the history of Halloween.

"In New England, the rigid belief structures prevented people from partaking in what was considered a demonic celebratory occasion, but elsewhere in America, particularly in more Southern colonies, there was a…"

I tried to stop my head from spinning. Too many big words.

"So did those mean bullies show up this year?" I asked her innocently.

My friend stopped talking and shook her head. "No Darcy, for some reason, the hooligans chose not to make an appearance. We still have my older sisters guarding the premises, but at this point, I doubt they would show up."

I smile at her. "That's great. I'm so glad we got to go Trick or Treating."

Lisa smiles back. "Me too, Darcy, me too."

We hold hands and follow Lincoln to a gate as he prepares his British accent.

* * *

 **Guess this was a little different than usual :)**


End file.
